1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to device to device (D2D) communication between UEs in a wireless communications network.
2. Related Art
In traditional wireless networks, all data being sent from and received by UEs typically travels through a core network (CN). In device to device communications, UEs communicate with each other, directly. Device to device communication may be used for at least public safety, data off-load, and social networking.
To improve public safety, device to device communication is used where the cellular infrastructure is unavailable. Device to device communication allows UEs to communicate with each other directly in emergency situations.
Device to device communication can be used by the serving wireless system to off-load the data from the core network when it is exchanged between proximate UEs.
At the air interface, the normal communication path through the network and the device to device path could use the same radio access technology or different radio access technologies.